nobodybusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Miskos3
Re:Ban Okay, so as far as the entire chat situation goes, I know God didn't do the ban for no reason. However, the user in question (Drake) provided screenshots of the situation which made it seem like he did. So my assessment of the situation was as follows: 1) Drake provided screenshots which made it seem as if he was unfairly banned. 2) God has a well documented dislike for Drake and the two have clashed in the past. 3) God had no screenshots to back up his side of the story. I know that we are supposed to trust the mods, and I do implicitly. However, we can't tell people that if they think they are unfairly banned, they can provide screenshots and contest it, and they when they do, tell them "Well... I know you provided proof and all, but I think its bullshit and I'm gonna ignore it." If I'm brought a contested ban or block, it's my duty to try and look at the situation without bias. And that's what I did. It's not like I told Flipsy "I think you're lying." I told him I believed him, but the evidence just wasn't in his favor. I also told him that he should document any ban-worthy or troubling incidents with Drake from thenceforth that way there would be no way for Drake to contest the ban. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 16:28, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I might've looked at it a differently, but even then there were a few concerns to consider. Firstly, the only person Flipsy mentioned to vouch for Drake's behavior was Wrath. And while I do trust Wrath, him and Flipsy are very good friends and that wouldn't have been appropriate imo. Secondly, while other people's opinions probably would've helped, there would still be the issue of them not actually being in chat at the time of the incident. A person being an ass previously doesn't necessarily mean that they're an ass all the time. And I do agree about the build up though. Flipsy mentioned to me that Drake act inappropriately often, which is why I suggested that he screenshot anything Drake did from then on. That way there'd be no question. With 99% of users, screenshotting really isn't necessary. But with prominent users/controversial bans it's necessary because users who're familiar with the wiki are more likely to contest. And yes, I thought that he had just quit chat, but he has apparently quit the wiki too. At the time of the incident, he told me he was doing so. However, I couldn't change my decision. If I would've altered my decision because I was given an ultimatum, it would completely undermine the entire process. I had to make the decision I felt was right regardless of the consequences if that makes sense. >__< I hope he will too. >__<